Communication device users often use their communication devices (e.g., computer, mobile phone, electronic notepad, electronic netbook, etc.) to receive and send electronic messages (e.g., emails, text messages, multimedia messages). Some users (e.g., business persons, attorneys, legal assistants, etc.) often receive dozens to hundreds of electronic messages every day. Managing the high volume of electronic messages can be very time consuming for users. For instance, when a user receives an email regarding a particular business matter, the user can desire to save the email to an electronic folder relating to that business matter. Currently, the user has to search for and locate the folder and move (e.g., drag) the email to and/or save the email in the folder. Performing such searching, locating, moving, and other message processing for a high volume of messages each day can be very time consuming and an inefficient use of the user's time.
Further, in addition to the messages themselves, some messages can have, for example, attachments (e.g., electronic files, such as word processing documents, portable document format (PDF) documents, music or video files, etc.), links to online pages or sites (e.g., web pages or web sites), contact information relating to the message sender or others, etc., wherein the user can desire to save an attachment, a link, contact information, or other information, which was received in a message, in a desired electronic folder or open and perceive (e.g., view) the documents or play the file using a desired application. Currently, to save the attachment, link, or information in a desired folder, like with the message itself, the user must search for and locate the folder and move (e.g., drag) the attachment, link, or information to and/or save it in the folder. Again, performing such searching, locating, moving, and other processing of attachments, links, or other information for a high volume of messages each day can be very time consuming and an inefficient use of the user's time.
The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.